The Surfer
by HsmZanessaFansite
Summary: Gabriella moves to Hawaii with her Dad and brother after her Mom dies. One day while on the beach, she meets a surfer who has ocean blue eyes and then meets him again at a party. Will it be love? Different summary written than in first chapter
1. Hawaii

**Yes, yes, this is a new story. Shocking right? Since I'm so busy, how can I possibly do another story? Well, you're going to have to go with me on this because it'll be like my other stories and not be updated as fast as I normally do since I'm in school right now. But I have a good feeling with this new story, don't I always? …lol… Well anyways, back to what this story is – I was watching Blue Crush (surfing movie with Kate Bosworth) and I thought of doing a story about surfing or at least something around surfing. It's not going to be a written version of Blue Crush, actually, it kind of has nothing to do with the movie. I hope you enjoy this and give this story a chance like you have with my other stories.**

**Synopsis: Gabriella moves to Hawaii with her Dad and little brother after her Mom dies. One day, she goes to a party and she meets the surfer she saw surfing one day who has ocean blue eyes. Will it be love? **

**Chapter One**

**Hawaii? **

"Gabriella?" Gabriella turned to see her 10-year old brother, Tyler standing at her door, "Can we go to the beach?"

"Buddy, the beach is just out the back door," she gave him a weird look as she was unpacking her back, "can't you go by yourself?"

"Dad said that since this is the first day we're in Hawaii that I shouldn't go alone."

"Dad and him babying us," she rolled her eyes, "give me five minutes."

Tyler nodded his head before walking out of her room. Gabriella couldn't help smile before walking over to her dresser to place her shirts into a drawer. She walked over to her window and looked outside to smile as she saw the sand and water. She was in Hawaii. Her, her father, and brother were in Hawaii. She remembered when her Dad first told her they were moving to Hawaii.

"_We're moving to Hawaii?" Gabriella's eyes widened with a smile on her face, "Like seriously?"_

"_Yes seriously," Greg, Gabriella's father nodded his head with a smile, "I remembered how much you enjoyed going there every summer so I thought we could start our new life there plus it'll be good for business."_

"_Totally," she nodded her head, "did you tell Ty?"_

"_He's packing as we speak."_

"_I'm going to do go do what he's doing. I have way more stuff than he does which really isn't my fault since I'm 18 years old and a girl," she giggled before kissing her Dad's cheek, "best decision ever!"_

_Gabriella walked away from her Dad who had a smile on his face. He knew this was the best decision. The decision to move happened after his wife has passed away a few months ago. There were too many memories there in Chicago and the kids weren't having that much fun anymore so he thought the best thing would move somewhere where they could get a fresh start. Neither of them had a problem with it, not even Gabriella who just finished high school. She didn't have any plans for college yet because she decided she was going to take a year off before going to school. This was for the best for all of them._

Gabriella smiled before walking over to get her sandals and sunglasses before she walked out of her room and called for Tyler, "Alright Ty. Let's go."

Tyler walked into the living room with a smile on his face. Gabriella nodded her head towards the back door and he nodded before walking past her to the door. She followed him right out to the beach. She smiled remembering waking up every morning when she was younger, just running outside to put her toes in the sand. This was the same house where they spent all of those summers together when they were younger.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella and Tyler were sitting in the sand just looking out to the ocean with both of their sneakers off. Gabriella smiled as she put her fingers through the sand. She used to do this all of the time when she was younger. She looked over to Tyler to see him with a smile on his face. He wouldn't remember when they came during those summers, at least she doesn't think he would.

"Hawaii is so cool," Tyler looked at Gabriella, "I'm glad we moved here."

"I know and it's only the first day," she giggled before placing her arm around him, "we used to come here every summer when we were younger."

"I don't remember," he shrugged his shoulders, "what changed?"

Gabriella sighed looking down at her little brother, "We stopped coming when Mom got sick because we couldn't afford coming back here every summer. Plus, she needed her treatment and she wouldn't have been able to miss it for a week to come here. It was for the best but now we're back."

"I miss mommy," Tyler cuddled closer to Gabriella.

"I know you do buddy," she leaned down to kiss the top of his head, "but we need to remember that she's in a better place now and she's not suffering anymore. She would want us to be happy for her and to always think of her but to stay happy especially since we're now living at one of her favorite places in the entire world."

Tyler nodded his head against his big sister. For the past five years, Gabriella has been like a second mom to Tyler. He would always go to her when he had a problem because their mom would be too weak or too busy to deal with a kid's issues. She tried, she really did but it was getting too much for her so Gabriella agreed to help out with Tyler with anything he needed. Gabriella knew that it helped her mom live a little longer knowing she didn't have to stress out.

Gabriella smiled before looking out into the ocean and noticed that there were some surfers out in the waters, "Hey Ty, check out those surfers out there."

He sat up and looked out where his sister was looking out and saw some surfers and then saw one person out there trying to catch a big wave but wiped out, "Woh. Is he going to be ok?"

"Yeah," she nodded her head as she saw the surfer pop his head out from the under the water, "he's going to be just fine."

Tyler looked over to see the guy swimming towards his board and getting back on it to head his way towards another wave, "He's going to do it again?"

"Yes buddy," Gabriella took her arm from around him and looked at him, "Surfers are like horseback riders, when they fall, they get right back up. They don't let one wipeout stop them from going back out there trying to catch another wave. If they did, there would be no surfers at all so he's going out there to catch another wave which I'm sure he'll catch it this time."

She nodded her head back to the water which made Tyler look towards the water as well watching the surfer getting ready to catch another wave in which he did without wiping out, "Woh that is so cool."

Gabriella giggled before nodding her head, "Yeah buddy. It is cool."

Tyler looked back at the water and saw the guy coming back to the beach and saw him walking on the sand, "Hey can we go talk to him?"

"I don't know Ty," she looks at her watch, "we should head back to the house to finish unpacking."

"Pleeeaaassseee," he stuck his lip out at his sister, "I just want to say hi and then we can go finish unpacking."

"Fine we can…" She couldn't finish what she was saying as Tyler already stood up and started running over to the surfer which made her stand up quickly and ran after him, "Tyler get back here!"

She kept running until she tripped over something and then she groaned until she felt herself being helped up and then she looked at the person who helped her up which just happened to be the surfer and he put a soft smile on his face, "Hey you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks," Gabriella wiped sand off of her pants before looking at Tyler who had just got done laughing at her, "Why has Dad always tell you? Don't run off like that on your own!"

Tyler gave her a look, "But you said that we could go say hi."

"That doesn't mean you can just run off without me," she shook her head before looking at the guy who helped her up and she just noticed how good looking he was with his chestnut brown hair, ocean blue eyes, and his shirtless six pack but she shook her head again, "umm sorry if we disturbed you but my little annoying brother wanted to say hi and I don't know what else."

"Oh it's no problem. I was just taking a little break. The waves are a little strong out there today," he put a charming smile on his face before looking at Tyler, "How's it going little man?"

"Pretty good. You looked so cool out there," Tyler nodded his head with a smile, "When you wiped out, I thought you were a goner but then my sister said that surfers are like horseback riders so when you fall, you fall right back up and you did which was cool."

The surfer chuckled as he glanced at Gabriella before looking back at Tyler, "Your sister is right. Us surfers never give up especially if you want to go pro."

"Are you trying to go pro?" Tyler's eyes widened as he nodded his head, "That is SO cool. So that means you're pretty good at it."

"Yep I guess that does," the surfer chuckled, "What's your name kid?"

"Oh my name is Tyler Montez," he nodded his head with a smile, "this is my sister Gabriella Montez. We just moved here from the main island today."

"Cool," he smiled before looking at Gabriella who just put a smile on her face, "I'm Troy Bolton."

"Nice to meet you," Gabriella smiled before looking at her watch and then looked Tyler, "Ty we should go. We still have a lot of unpacking to do and I'm sure Dad needs help unpacking the living room and kitchen things."

"Fine," he sighed before looking at Troy, "it was nice talking to you."

"You too Tyler," Troy smiled and looked at Gabriella, "and you Gabriella."

Gabriella smiled nodding her head as she said 'bye' before taking Tyler's hand and they headed back to the house. Gabriella couldn't help glance back to Troy and she saw him take a drink of water before heading back out to the water which made her put a smile on her face before looking back forward and when they reached the house, Tyler ran inside and she followed him. As she got inside, he was already telling their Dad about Troy Bolton and the other surfers they watched. Gabriella smiled at the two guys in her life and she knew being in Hawaii was good for them and with that, she walked up the stairs to continue unpacking her things.

**So it took me almost a month working on this to get it finished. I don't really like the first chapter but who truly ever likes their first chapter? But anyways I hoped you still enjoyed this chapter and will give this story a chance like you have given my other story. What did you think of this chapter? What do you think will happen next? Will you keep reading this story as it continues? Please let me know what you think by leaving a review!**


	2. The Party

**Hey guys. I know it's been awhile since my last update but I've been busy with schoolwork and stuff, so I haven't been focusing on the fanfiction stories but I decided that I should update this story. I want to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter and read the first chapter. I never usually like writing first chapters because those aren't always the greatest chapters and I have a good feeling for the rest of this story, so I hope you enjoy the rest of this story and this chapter. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**The Party**

Gabriella looked through the list of her contacts and found the number she has wanted to call for the past few days but never had the time to do so because of unpacking. She smiled before pressing the dial button and then put it up to her ear letting it ring. As it was ringing, Gabriella looked at the picture that was on her bed which was a picture of her and one of her friends, who she only saw every summer when she was in Hawaii and she couldn't wait to tell her that she was in Hawaii for good now.

"_Hello?_" Gabriella smiled as she heard the person's voice.

"Taylor, Taylor McKessie?"

"_Yes? Wait, I know that voice and wait, I didn't look at the caller ID," _Gabriella giggled as it was the same Taylor, she go to know, "_This is Gabriella Montez right? I'm sorry if it's not but it is right?"_

"Yes Taylor, it's Gabriella Montez," she giggled again when she heard Taylor squealing, "Taylor calm down. But anyways, how have you been? What have you been up to?"

"_Oh you know, the same old – Just hanging out on the beach, reading, studying, and getting ready for school in a couple months. I'm going to University of Hawaii for Early Childhood Education. What have you been up to? Where are you going to school?"_

"Oh I'm actually taking a year off from school," Gabriella looked down because she didn't know how to tell Taylor about her Mom, "I'm taking a year off to help my Dad with my brother because my Mom passed away a few months ago."

"_Oh my Gosh! Gabby, I'm so sorry! Why didn't you call me? I could've gotten on a plane to be there with you."_

Gabriella smiled knowing that she still had her best friend there for her, "It's fine Taylor. We knew it was going to happen. She was getting sicker and sicker as the time went on. She went in her sleep and she was happy. That's all that matters. But I have some other news."

"_Awe Gabby, I'm so sorry but what's the other news?"_

"Well, there were too many memories living in that house in New York and my Dad wanted to expand the business so we kind of moved to this place that I believe has water surrounding it," Gabriella could hear a gasp from the other side of the line and she giggled, "That's right Taylor, we're in Hawaii for good!"

"_Oh my God! I need to see you. I haven't seen you in years. The last time we saw each other was when my Dad had that business trip to New York and that was two years ago. What are you doing tonight?"_

"Well thinking that I just moved here and I hardly know anyone but you," she giggled, "yeah I got no plans. Why?"

"_Well I'm having this party tonight and I can't wait for tomorrow to see you so do you want to come tonight to the party?" _Gabriella felt a little worried because she wouldn't know anyone at the party which Taylor kind of picked up on it,_ "You can hang out with my friends and me. It will be one easy way for you to make friends. Please. Please. Please. I want to see you."_

She giggled knowing she couldn't say no, "Alright…I'll go."

With that, Taylor squealed into the phone and gave Gabriella the address for the party which was going to be at her house, the same house she has been living in her whole life so Gabriella knew exactly where it was. After she got the address, they talked for a few minutes before hanging up so that they could get ready for the party that's just in a few hours.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella walks down the stairs and into the living room to find her Dad and Tyler sitting on the couch, "Hey do I look ok?"

Greg and Tyler looked over at Gabriella to find her wearing a pinkish-tannish short sleeve shirt with black pants and her hair up and Greg was the first person to say something, "Are you going somewhere?"

**You can look in my profile for the picture link for what Gabriella is wearing. Fanfiction doesn't have links as links anymore but you can copy and paste the link into the browser if you want to see what she's wearing because I'm not very good with describing things.**

"Oh yeah, I talked to Taylor today and she invited me to a party at her house tonight," Gabriella smiled and saw Tyler confused, "Taylor was a friend who I used to hang out with every summer when we were here, buddy."

Tyler nodded his head before looking at the television that Greg set up for them, on one of their first days there and Greg looked at Gabriella, "You like nice Gabriella. When do you think you will be home?"

"I'm not sure," she shrugged her shoulders, "if it's late, I might just stay at Taylor's."

"Ok," Greg nodded and stood up walking over to Gabriella to give her a hug and then pulled away, "Have fun but not too much fun."

"Dad, you know me," she rolled her eyes before looking at Tyler, "bye buddy. I'll see you tomorrow."

Tyler turned to look at Gabriella and put a smile on his face nodding his head, "Ok."

Gabriella smiled before giving her Dad one more smile before walking out of the house. This was her first time in months that she has gone out of the house to a party and she was kind of happy that the first one was going to be at Taylor's house.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella walked into the house and looked around to notice that it was already packed. She felt out of place because she was lonely girl who didn't know anyone there. Gabriella sighed as she pulled her purse closer to her as she started walking around the house looking for Taylor. She had to keep moving to the side because of how many people were in the house and before she knew it, she felt herself being pushed and she almost fell over but someone held her up.

"Woh," she heard someone say before she looked at the person, "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks," Gabriella smiled before the person let go of her and she turned around to see the person better, "Troy?"

"Yeah?" Troy looked confused but then realization came to his face, "Oh hey, you're…"

"Gabriella!" He didn't get to finish his sentence as they heard a girl screaming and both turned to find the African-American girl running towards them and wrapped her arms around Gabriella, "Oh my God. I can't believe you're actually here," She then pulled back, "Here in Hawaii!"

"Hey Tay," Gabriella giggled at her friend, "and yep I'm really here."

"I can't believe it. Now I kind of wish I wasn't having this party so that you and I could catch up but you can stay here tonight if you don't want to go home so then we can hang out all night catching up and then," before Taylor could continue, she heard someone clear they're throat so she looked at the person, "Oh! Where are my manners? Gabriella, this is one of my friends, Troy. Troy, this is my best friend of ever, Gabriella. She used to come here every summer when we were younger but we stayed close after all of those years."

"I don't think I have ever heard you talk so much in less than one breath," Troy chuckled before looking at Gabriella with a smile, "it's nice to meet you, again."

Gabriella smiled nodding her head, "You too."

"Again?" Taylor looked at the two of them confused, "What did I miss?"

"Oh nothing. Tyler wanted to go on the beach a few days ago and when we did, we saw Troy surfing and Tyler wanted to meet him so we kind of met a few days ago."

"Wow. Well, come with me, the rest of the gang is outside. You have to meet them!" She grabbed onto Gabriella's hand and started dragging her away from the inside of the house but then she yelled back, "Troy, you can come too!"

He just chuckled and shook his head while following the two girls. He was kind of feeling bad for the new girl, well to him, the new girl but to Taylor, an old friend. As he walked outside, he looked over to where his group of friends were hanging out and saw that Taylor was already introducing Gabriella to the rest of him which caused him to smile to see Gabriella's face which seemed to be an overwhelming face so he went over to them as well.

"I see everyone has met the new girl," Troy chuckled as he saw Gabriella's face, "kidding. I see everyone has met Gabriella."

Sharpay, the blonde looked at two of them confused, "You two know each other as well?"

"We met the other day on the beach," the group of friends nodded their heads understanding and Troy looked at Gabriella, "how's little dude doing?"

"Tyler?" He nodded, "He's good. He keeps bugging me to go out again to watch you surfers. I keep saying no because I know he still has unpacking to do."

"Well he's always welcome to watch me surf," Troy smiled at Gabriella who smiled back before looking at everyone else, "So what's going on for the rest of the party, Taylor?"

"I don't know," she shrugged her shoulders, "I don't even know half of the people that came," she turned to Gabriella, "oh my parents told me to tell you that they want to have you, your Dad, and Tyler over for dinner one night so that the families to catch up. Also again, I'm sorry for your Mom. She was a great woman."

The rest of the group looked at each other confused including Troy but they decided to drop it as Gabriella just nodded her head saying 'thanks'. They knew something must have happened but if Gabriella was ready to tell them, once they become her friends, she'll tell them but right now, she's the new girl that they will get to know.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella laughed as she was sitting on the couch. The only people that were left from the party was the gang which included – Taylor, Troy, Sharpay, Chad, Ryan, Zeke, Kelsi, Jason, and Martha. She hasn't laughed as much as she did that night in a few months and it felt good especially knowing that she was making friends with these people.

She stopped laughing once she heard her phone ringing and she looked to see who it was which caused her to smile as she picked it up, "Shouldn't you be in bed?...I'll be home tomorrow…How about this? If you go to sleep, I promise I'll bring you to the beach tomorrow and we can spend as much time there as possible…I thought so…Goodnight buddy…I love you too…Go to bed, Tyler…Good night…Yes, I'll be home…Yes…Yes…Go to bed….Close your eyes and count to 200…Ty, come on…I love you too…Bye buddy."

Gabriella made sure that he hung up first before she hung her phone up and shook her head before placing the phone into her pocket and she looked around the room, "Little brother."

Kelsi who seemed like the shy one of the group spoke up, "Awe, how old is he?"

"Ten," she smiled, "he's a pain in a butt at times but I love him."

"Don't we all, don't we all," Sharpay giggled as she saw Ryan's face, "just kidding Ry. You know I love you and you're not a pain in a butt, well now that I think of it…"

"Funny, Sharpay," Ryan shook his head, "Really funny."

Everyone in the room laughed and Troy looked at Gabriella who was sitting next to him, "So you're coming out on the beach tomorrow?"

"I guess I am," she looked at him and gave him a smile, "you'll be out there?"

Before he could answer, Chad spoke first, "Are you kidding me? We're lucky Troy is here with us right now or actually came to the party because he lives out in that water."

Zeke nodded his head, "Yeah everyone always joked that he was really a merman or dolphin."

"Ha ha very funny guys," Troy threw a pillow at them both before looking back at Gabriella, "I'm not out there as much as they make it seem but yeah I'll be out there tomorrow at the same place as I was a few days ago."

"I'll make sure that I tell Tyler that," she smiled before looking at the time, "wow it's one o'clock in the morning."

"And with that," Martha stood up from the couch, "I'm going to bed."

"I'm right behind you," Taylor nodded her head as everyone but Troy and Gabriella agreed and she stood up looking at Gabriella, "you coming?"

"I'll be up in five minutes," Gabriella gave them a smile before they all walked up stairs and she looked at Troy, "Not going to bed?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Didn't think someone should be down here by themselves especially newcomers."

"Are you going to call me new girl forever?"

"Nah," he shook his head chuckling, "it just fits you and that'll be the last time I call you the new girl because you look like you're fitting in our group just fine."

"Yeah I like your friends," Gabriella smiled before looking around the house, "I haven't been in this house in five years. Taylor and I had a lot of times in this house and during the summers."

"I'm surprised Taylor never introduced you to us sooner because we have been the gang for like seven years," Troy looked at her, "then again she hardly spent summers with us because she had her best friend coming so I'm guessing that was you."

"Yeah I guess so," Gabriella nodded her head and then looked away, "those were my two last summers here," she felt tears come to her eyes and she rubbed them away quickly, "great summers."

Troy saw her wipe some tears away but he didn't push her to say anything, "So um I was thinking it was time to head up. Are you going to come up?"

"Yeah," she nodded her head and he stood up giving her a hand which she gladly took as he helped her stand up and then let go of her hand as they walked up the steps and they stood out the separate rooms and she smiled at him, "good night."

"Good night," he smiled before watching her go into the room and then he turned around to go into the room where the guys were sleeping in.

**Ok so I don't know what to think about this chapter. I did have a better idea for it but I just…I don't know what happened. I guess, I wanted to get this done and couldn't think of anything else do with this chapter. I'm on spring break now so maybe I'll have another update this week – I can't promise anything but I hoped you enjoy this chapter. What did you think of this chapter? Are you enjoying this story? Should I continue this story? Please leave me a review to tell me what you think. Thank you!**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey readers. Wow. That is probably what you are thinking. Wow, you haven't heard from me in what? 6 months. I can't believe that I haven't written anything since and honestly – I haven't had the will to write any of my stories that I have on this site. I also have been busy working on something that has taken a lot of my time and mind away from the stories on here. I am not totally sure if I will be able to get my head back into writing the stories that I have started on Fanfiction and I'm sorry for those readers who are always very supportive for my stories. **

**I might try to get back involved into my stories again but I'm not sure if I will be able to. I'm actually going to reread the chapters that I have posted already and see if I can get any of the ideas that were originally going through my head back into my head and see what I can do. If it doesn't help, then I might not be on Fanfiction anymore or I will find some way to start another story. I hope you all can understand. You know how much I enjoy writing these stories and how hard it might be for me to not be able to write them. **

**Thank you for understanding and if you have any ideas or questions – please message me or review to this author's note. By the way – I might not be writing but I am still reading the stories that other writers are writing. Well, that's it for now and we'll see what happens after I read my stories over again. I will probably write another author's note after I do that to give you my verdict. Well thanks again and talk to you all again!**


	4. Surfing

**Well hello! It's been almost a year since I've written anything on Fanfiction but as I was reading The Surfer again, I felt some inspiration for this story coming back. I'm not sure about the other stories on here yet but I think I'm going to try and work on The Surfer again which is what I'm doing right here. I am finally writing the next chapter! Excited? I hope you are. I hope you all haven't given up on me because I am working on my way back to writing these stories as I already sort of started back on YouTube again :) If you haven't already, go check out my other stories that I have already written on here. Well, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Chapter Three**

**Surfing**

"Tyler!"

Gabriella was running after Tyler along the beach after she tells him that they were going to the beach. He was very excited and he ran off quickly knowing exactly where he was going. Gabriella knows Tyler was excited but she has always told him, like their father has, not to run off alone.

Before she knows it, her face was faced down in the sand once again and she pushed herself up a little shaking her head, "I really need to stop doing that."

"Is this how you're always going to greet me?" She hears someone chuckling and she looks up to find Troy holding his hand out, "Because if it is, I better get better at reflex."

"Ha ha very funny," Gabriella shakes her head as she grabs his hand to help her up and she lets go of his hand to wipe off her pants with her hands and looks at Troy, "I'm not usually this clumsy."

"Oh so you just like falling at my feet huh?" Troy places a smirk on his face but then wipes it off of his face when he sees her glaring at him and then chuckles, "Joking…I'm just joking."

"Good," she giggles and looks at her brother who has amusement written over his face, "and what are you looking so amused about?"

"Nothing just you two and your banter," he shrugs his shoulders, "you already act like you've known each other forever. It's so cool!"

Gabriella looks at Troy with a confusion look on her face as she shrugs and he just chuckles as she looks back at Tyler, "Whatever you say little brother."

Tyler smiles and looks at Troy, "Are you surfing today?"

"Yep," he nods his head, "everyday. You want to watch?"

"Can we?" Tyler looks at Gabriella.

"Hey I told you that I would bring you to the beach meaning we can do whatever you want and forever how long you want," Gabriella puts a smile on her face, "so yes we can."

"Cool," he grins before looking at Troy, "I want to watch."

"Ok then," Troy smiles, "I'm going to go out there and practice, probably for about an hour and then maybe I could teach you and your sister here some surfing."

"Really?" Tyler's smile widen as Troy nods his head, "That would be so cool!"

Troy chuckles at Tyler's excitement and looks over to Gabriella who has a smile on her face looking at her brother. He couldn't help but notice how she has her hair or what she was wearing. She has her hair up in a bun and she's wearing a t-shirt with shorts and no shoes which is smart since they are on the sand. He smiles also noticing that she's not wearing much make-up. _Not that she needs it. She's beautiful. I mean look at her. Woh, why am I thinking these things? I just met her and I need to focus on surfing. _He shakes his head and notices Gabriella looking at him with a confused look on her face.

"Right well why don't you guys sit here or wherever and I'll be back in about an hour," he smiles and gives them a nod before picking up his surfboard and runs out to the water.

"He's cool," Tyler looks at Gabriella, "I like him"

"I'm glad buddy," she smiles and looks out to the water watching him, "he is cool."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Ok now stand," Troy looks at Tyler as he was on his stomach and then Tyler stands up on the board, "Good."

"Would it be that easy out there?"

"No," Troy shakes his head, "it will be harder because the board won't be that steadied but if you keep your arms steady when you push yourself up, you will be able to keep the board steady. It takes practice but in no time you will be surfing those waves like a pro."

"Awesome," Tyler smiles before he steps off the board and looks at Gabriella, "your turn!"

Gabriella giggles at Tyler's excitement before she notices someone walking along the beach towards them and she waves towards them before looking back at Tyler shaking her head, "I'm not going to need to learn the basics, buddy."

"What are you talking about?"

Troy nods his head just as confused as Tyler is, "Yeah what are you talking about?"

"You'll see," she smirks a little as the person comes up to them with a surfboard, "I can't believe you still have it, Taylor."

"I would never throw it out, too many memories," Taylor shrugs her shoulders and hands it over to Gabriella before she looks at Troy and Tyler, "Hey guys."

"Hey," Troy nods his head towards her, "what are you doing here?"

"Bringing something that belongs to Gabriella," she smiles and looks at Gabriella, "they don't know?"

"Nope," Gabriella giggles shaking her head.

She kneels down onto the sand, placing the surfboard on the sand. Taylor hands her wax and a rag for her to wax down the board. Troy and Tyler look at each other confused at what is going on and then they look back to watch Gabriella. She smiles as she stands back up handing back the wax and rag to Taylor. She bends down to place the cuff of the leash around her ankle and stands back up to look at Troy and Tyler.

"What are you doing?" Tyler is still confused.

Gabriella smiles, "I'm going to surf."

"Like really surf?" She looks at Troy as he speaks, "Like in the water?"

"Yes like in the water," she giggles.

"You know how to?"

"Just watch and see surfer boy," she smirks before picking up the board and she starts jogging her way over the edge of the ocean.

She stretches her neck before taking steps into the water and then places her board down on the water. Gabriella then splashes some of the water onto her board before she moves herself onto the board, laying on her stomach. She starts moving her arms through the water to go out more into the ocean. She sits up on the board and waits for the waves to come.

Troy looks at Taylor, "Does she know what she's doing?"

"Like she said," she looks at him, "you're going to have to wait and see."

Troy shakes his head before turning back to look at Gabriella who was ready to catch a wave. **Instead of me talking about what Gabriella is going to do on the wave since I don't know the exact lingo for surfing...lol…I will post a video link on my profile of what she would be doing. So go check that out before you continue reading! **Troy's mouth is now wide open as he sees Gabriella finish up a few waves and is on her way back. He is shocked.

Gabriella smiles as she walks up to them, placing the board into the sand and looks at Troy and Tyler, "So what did you two think?"

"You were awesome!" Tyler exclaims looking at his big sister, "I never knew that I had an awesome sister. I mean I knew you were awesome but that was just even awesomer!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it buddy," she giggles and looks at Troy, "and what did the superstar think?"

Troy's mouth was still open and Taylor nudges him with her shoulder which causes the girls to laugh before he shakes his head and clears his throat, "Oh um you're good…like really good."

"Thank you," Gabriella smiles before she reaches her hands to the back of her hair and takes off her pony holder to let her hair loose, "I haven't done that in years. It felt good to be back out there."

"I bet," Taylor smiles at her, "you haven't surfed in about seven years and you still got it."

"Well of course she does," a male's voice is heard behind Gabriella and she turns to see a middle aged man with brown hair with some gray spots who was wearing khaki shorts, "she is a natural and always has been. She takes after her mom," Gabriella puts a smile on her face, "Gabi Montez, look at you. You have grown into a wonderful woman."

"Mr. Roberts," she smiles nodding her head, "you still look like the old man you've always been."

"That hurts young lady, right here," he places a hand over his heart feigning his hurt before he chuckles and puts his arms out, "give your old trainer a big hug."

Gabriella smiles as she walks into the guy's arms giving him a hug as he whispers in her ear, "I heard about your Mom. I'm sorry for your loss. She was one of my favorite students."

She nods her head as she pulls back with a smile still on her face, "and you were one of her favorite teachers as well as mine."

Mr. Roberts smiles as he notices a young boy standing next to Troy and his eyes widen, "That can't be Tyler Montez, the little baby I once knew."

Tyler looks at the man with confusion written on his face, "Um do I know you?"

"Tyler," Gabriella stands next to him bringing over to Mr. Roberts, "This is Mr. Roberts. You know how I was surfing out there before," he nods his head, "well this man taught be everything I knew and he also taught mom how to surf as well. He knew you when you were a baby up until you were five years old when we stopped coming here."

"Hi." Tyler nods his head.

Mr. Roberts smiles, "You look like your father. How's he doing?"

"He's good," she smiles, "he's at the house right now. You should come over for dinner one night. Are you still married to Mrs. Roberts?" He nods his head, "You should bring her and if Riley or Brandon are home…You can bring them too."

"I will ask her and then give your father a call," he nods his head with a smile on his face and notices Troy, "Ah Mr. Bolton, I see you have met Ms. Montez?"

Troy looks at him with confusion written on his face nodding his face, "Yes sir."

"Mr. Roberts is your trainer?" Gabriella looks at Troy.

"Yes," he nods his head, "he was yours too?" She nods her head, "Why didn't you tell me you surf?"

"It never came up the other day or last night so I decided not to bring it up," Gabriella shrugs her shoulders, "besides it's in the past. I haven't done it in years."

"Could fool me, Ms. Montez," she looks at Mr. Roberts, "you still look like you do it every day of the summer but then again like I said before, you're a natural and naturals never forget what they learn."

Gabriella nods her head before Mr. Roberts continues speaking, "Well I was here to check up on how Troy's surfing was going and it seems he's doing pretty well, especially now that he has the surfing child prodigy here with him. I will leave you kiddies to whatever you were doing. I'll see you soon Gabriella, Tyler."

"Bye Mr. Roberts," he walks away after they all speak at the same time.

Gabriella smiles before looking back at Troy who was staring at her, "What?"

"One sec," he looks at Taylor, "how come you never told me that your friend who came here every summer was a surfing prodigy? You knew I was crazy about surfing back then as well!"

"Never came up," Taylor shrugs her shoulders, "besides I knew if you knew, you would take my best friend away so I guess I never spoke of it. Also we always spent most of our time at the beaches, I'm still surprised none of you ever ran into us. It's not like I kept her a secret. You guys always just seemed not interested and always decided to give me space to spend with her because I only ever saw her during the summer."

"Yeah yeah whatever," he chuckles giving her a playful nudge and he looks at Gabriella, "you are amazing and now I know why, Mr. Roberts is a great trainer."

"Yeah so is my mom," Gabriella smiles sadly.

"Well you're cool and all," Tyler looks at Troy but then looks at Gabriella, "I have a surfer in my own family! Can you teach me?"

Troy chuckles at Tyler's reaction to his older sister and Gabriella smiles placing her hand on his shoulder nodding her head, "Sure buddy but how about we let Troy help a little? He needs to feel a little wanted."

Troy playfully glares at her as he shakes his head watching Tyler glance at him and then back to his sister, "Ok. You know how awesome a surfer I would be? To have my sister, apparently the surfing child prodigy and then to have Troy who is training to be the all-time pro, as my trainers? I could be better than both of you!"

Troy, Gabriella, and Taylor all laugh at his excitement. Troy then looks at Gabriella shrugging his shoulders nodding his head towards his surfboard. She nods her head with a smile on her face before walking over to Tyler placing her hands on his shoulders turning him around to push him towards the surfboard. As Gabriella and Tyler walk over to the surfboard, Troy looks at Taylor who is giving him a face with her eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face and he just shakes his head turning to join Gabriella and Tyler with his surfboard.

Taylor keeps the smirk on her face as she watches the three of them laugh and the she thinks: _And that was another reason. Not to have you both fall for each other every summer and end up hurt but I guess since she's living her now, there's no more stopping the attraction that I always knew would be there. Let the fun and possible drama begin._

**Ok so there you go. I don't know what I think of it especially the whole Mr. Roberts part, which was a random thing that just came to me as I was typing this up. I had a total different way of how Gabriella learned to surf but I guess this works too. I don't know how often I will be updating this story but as I was writing this, more ideas was popping in my head so I guess that's good news! So tell me what you think of this chapter and let me know if you have any ideas of how to keep this going, also what do you think is going to happen next? Please leave a review letting me know what you think!**

**Also make sure you follow me CGoerlich on instagram! **


	5. Author Note

Hey everyone. I know, I know – you're tired of these author's notes coming from me but it's something that you all need to know.

It's been five months since I have written anything for Fanfiction and YouTube, even after I agreed to start writing up again and at that point, I was ready to write again. But 1) I have not had time to write much or even inspiration for my Troyella stories. 2) I have been focusing on some personal writings like novels, screenplays, and blog. 3) I also have been crazy busy with school that has definitely taken time away from writing here.

This author's not is supposed to let you know that, as of right now, I don't think I will be writing anymore on here but ya never know, MAYBE one day – I will come back on here. I will keep all of my stories up so you can always read them whenever you want, including on my YouTube page.

If you want to stay in touch with me, you can message me on here – go check out my twitter, blog, and personal YouTube page: all links are on my Fanfiction page. Go look there!

Once again, I am sorry and I hope you understand. If all things go as I plan, you will be definitely be hearing me in the near future [not on here but maybe out in the real world ]. I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers for everything they have done for me over the year.

So until you hear from me again, this will be the last time on here.

Thank you!

P.S. Remember to check out my blog! (Link on page's description)


	6. Update Author Note

Hey everyone. Once again, I know – you are definitely tired of getting these author's notes from me but I'm using these to keep you, my readers, up to date with what's going on.

If you follow Mr. Reality (posting this note on every story of mine) – I want to let you know that I was working on the next chapter and there is a part of the story that I want to get to but for some reason, I don't have the umpft to writing it down. So I'm sorry to say, Mr. Reality is officially cancelled. I'm sorry! You don't know how much I wanted to continue that story, including all the other unfinished stories but for some reason, I just don't have it in me to continue. I hope you all can understand!

Another reason, I am writing you this note is to let you all know that I have been doing much more thinking this past couple weeks about maybe finally publishing a novel, that I have been working on for years. I am in the middle of editing, as we speak. I wanted to let you know this because I don't want you to think that I'm going to stop writing, because I'm not. I can't. It's who I am. I'm just not going to be writing anymore High School Musical (Troyella) stories. I still love and support the High School Musical cast, but it's time for a change. Life is all about changes.

I want to thank all my readers and viewers (from YouTube) for sticking with me through everything on both Fanfiction and YouTube, I'm grateful for each one of you. I am hoping that you will continue following me as I move on into the writing world.

I will still be reading stories on Fanfiction and you can send me messages through here, if you would like to talk. I also have a Facebook page that you can LIKE, also have a personal twitter and YouTube pages that you can follow/subscribe. Also, I have a blog that you can read and follow. All links are on my profile!

Once again, sorry and thank you!

Caitlin 3

P.S. Don't worry, I won't be deleting any of the stories off of here, UNLESS I decide to publish one of them.


	7. Author's Note (Imporant!)

Hey Everyone!

This will be a quick author's note. As most of you know, if you have read the previous author's note, I will not be returning to writing Fanfiction on here anymore. If you haven't read it! Do so now! Ok you will also notice that at the end of the previous note, I added that I will not delete any of the stories on here UNLESS I decide to pursue one of them as a novel.

Well that is why I'm writing this author's note. I have decided that I want to pursue Love in the Game to a future novel. I will be changing the characters, place and team but not the overall plot. I hope you all understand that this will mean that I will be removing Love in the Game from this website. I am not sure exactly when I will but I wanted to warn you all incase one day you decide you want to read it again and it's no longer on here. Remember, I hope you understand but if all things go well – you will get to read it again in your hands!

So if you want to read Love in the Game as Troy and Gabriella, I would recommend you do so now because it will no longer be on here (most likely will be off by February).

DON'T FORGET: You can continue following my writing career by following me on twitter, instagram, and YouTube. As well, liking my public Facebook page and reading my personal blog. All links are on the profile!

Thank you and I hope all of you are having a great 2015!

Caitlin

P.S. I wrote these two author's notes and placed them on ALL of my stories because not everyone reads every story of mine and I want all my readers to be included. So please do not comment negatively with inappropriate words or I will delete your comment. (I've already done with one of the comments on my last author's note.) Thank you.


End file.
